Dorothy's Discoveration
by degreenifyinggravity
Summary: Dorothy needs to go back to the witch's castle to retrieve something, and, upon arriving, makes a discovery she didn't think possible. Very slight Fiyeraba. One-shot.


A/N: Okay, so I just found this document sitting around on my computer, and, although it was originally meant to be a multi-chapter story, I really only liked the prologue, so that's basically what this is. Also, since I know you're all really eager to hear about my personal life (awkward silence) I've been on an iTunes shopping spree lately! I completed my "I Stand" album by Idina Menzel, got the whole "Mary Poppins" soundtrack, lots of Disney songs, extra songs from _Wicked's _5th Anniversary Edition ("Making Good", songs in German, Kerry Ellis's rock version of "I'm Not That Girl") and I downloaded about a dozen of my mom's CD's onto my computer, so now, I have about 100 new songs on my iPod! I also got one song from the musical _Chess, _which I never knew about, called "I Know Him So Well" by Idina Menzel AND Kerry Ellis! That's right: two Elphabas in one song! If you don't want to take my word for it and buy it right away, it's on YouTube in HD. So without further ado…

Disclaimer: _Wicked _and _The Wizard of Oz _are not mine and they belong to either Gregory McGuire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holzman or L. Frank Baum and/or Victor Garber.

* * *

If there was anything Elphaba Thropp hated, it was waiting. She had never really considered herself the most patient person, but now she was so anxious, so worried, so suspicious of the fact that it seemed to be turning out so well. She had just fallen through that trapdoor and landed in this tiny little room, "melted" by that little brat in a checkered dress.

She scanned over the letter in her pocket for what must have been the millionth time - despite her worries and frustration, Elphaba allowed a small smile and her heart fluttered a bit. The letter was not signed, but its recipient had no trouble finding out who had written it. He'd used her name, which didn't really matter unless Boq or the Wizard found it. Or another schoolmate who'd known her name. Or Morrible.

But she'd seen him. She had recognized him only a short while ago, noticing a few oddly familiar features through a face of straw. In spite of her gratitude and love for him, she couldn't stand the fact that _he _was the one saving _her_. It all seemed unfair. He had, after all, rescued her from the Gale Force twice. Sure, she had saved him…sort of. He was a scarecrow though. How in Oz did that happen? It seemed like the most random thing a spell could do.

Fiyero on his way now. He had to be - or was he? It had to have been at least two hours by now, and still no sign of him. Elphaba started to worry. Could it be the Gale Force again? She silently cursed them under her breath. Idiots. Stupid, arrogant, obnoxious hair-brained, cowardly, merciless bigots. The letter could have been from anyone. But she remembered how few people knew her name. And how would anyone else (except maybe Glinda, but she wouldn't stoop that low) know that the two were in love? Still, the Wizard knew her name, so he could have told his guards. Elphaba also remembered (with a cringe) that the Wizard had seen she and Fiyero leave together. Elphaba was still thinking about the possibilities when she heard footsteps, followed by a knock. She felt her stomach twist. It could be anyone.

The door opened.

Dorothy Gale was ecstatic. She had four faithful companions accompanying her- a scarecrow, a tin man, a cowardly lion, and her precious little black Yorkie, Toto. She had helped the citizens of Oz, and they were going to send her back. That wizard was just so nice. She looked toward the Scarecrow, who seemed slightly uncomfortable, looking around anxiously.

"Scarecrow?" she asked her companion.

"What?" he replied, looking around anxiously.

"Is something wrong?" asked the young girl.

"Wrong? Wrong! Of course not! Why would anything be wrong?" he replied with an awkward laugh.

"It's the witch, isn't it?" inquired Dorothy.

"What?" said the Scarecrow, as though someone had yelled "Fire!" Dorothy laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's dead, silly. It's not like there was some kind of trapdoor!" she

laughed. Her straw friend seemed to relax.

"Of course," he said, still sounding like he was trying to calm himself. "Of course."

Suddenly, a squirrel ran out from behind a bush, and Toto began chase it, back towards the witch's castle.

"No! Toto! Come back!" shouted Dorothy, her eyes welling with tears. "We have to save him! Those mean old monkeys will kill him if we don't!"

"I'm sure Toto will come back, Dorothy."

"But…what…if…he doesn't?' she said through sobs.

"That's okay, Dorothy," said the Tin Man.

"We'll help you find you poor little dog."

_Speak for yourself, _thought the Scarecrow.

"Th-thank…you," the child managed to get out.

And her straw companion was forced to follow.

The four friends made their way back to the witch's castle. Finally they approached the tall, spiraling towers of Kiamo Ko, the deceased witch's dark headquarters.

"Maybe you should wait out here, Dorothy," said the Tin Man.

"No," said Dorothy.

"I-I think I can go in." Toto was running straight through the castle doors into Kiamo Ko castle.

Dorothy ran ahead and the friends caught up with her. She ran all over the castle, calling her dog's name over and over. Finally, the young girl caught her breath as she approached the room where the witch had melted.

Cautiously, she walked toward the black, pointed hat lying in the middle of a totally bare floor. She looked around. There was no one to be seen.

Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed by questions that she hadn't dared to consider until now. Who was the Wicked Witch of the West? Why was she wicked? Could wicked people still have feelings? If so, how did she feel about her sister's death? Maybe she wasn't so wicked after all. Dorothy was the one who had really killed her. The thought sent shudders up her spine.

Finally, gathering up her courage, she picked up the hat, and examined it closely. It really was nothing special, though the girl questioned the witch's taste for choosing something so hideous. She was about to set it down, when she noticed an outline of a small door in the floor. _How curious,_ thought Dorothy. _A trapdoor._ She carefully opened it, wincing at the sound of creaking hinges for fear of being discovered. She gasped in amazement, confusion, and utter terror as she revealed a green, black-clad woman who looked as though _she _would pass out, although Dorothy was feeling a little faint herself.

The look was suddenly replaced with one of intense anger. The witch hoisted herself out of the trapdoor and looked at Dorothy with eyes burning with hatred. Elphaba decided that she hated one thing a lot more than waiting: nosy little girls like the one standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," Dorothy stuttered fearfully.

"I don't want an apology," the witch barked. Dorothy felt like bursting into tears, when suddenly the green woman stopped advancing on her. She looked exasperated and confused.

"Please," said Dorothy, with tears in her eyes, "don't hurt me or Toto." The witch cackled and seemed to enjoy the way Dorothy jumped back in fear. Dorothy was completely shocked. She had been serious when she'd said that and stared at the witch with what she hoped looked like defiance.

"Look, if you ever thought that I would actually hurt you? No matter how much you aggravate me, no matter how deeply I loathe every fiber of your irritating and useless little being, I would never stoop that low. Unlike some of us, I don't go around killing people, and I'm a little more careful about 'accidents', like falling houses." The witch's intelligent brown eyes, filled with intensity and defiance, pierced Dorothy's blue ones until the child had to look down. This was the first time she notice how young the witch was, no older than perhaps twenty-five.

"I'm sorry. About your sister. I really am." Dorothy spoke the truth, even though she was still quite frightened of the witch.

"Well, that's not going to help much now, will it?" was the wicked woman's sharp reply. Poorly concealed pain was evident in her voice now. The girl was still quite puzzled.

"Listen to me," said the witch in a commanding manner, with a little anxiety mixed in with her sharp tone.

"You mustn't let anyone know I'm alive. If there's an emergency- a real emergency -tell Fi- the Scarecrow. Or Glinda. She might be able to help you. Whatever you do, don't trust that idiotic, repulsive, phony dictator who calls himself Oz. You must go now, child, for I haven't the time to explain, and if I did, I doubt you'd understand." With that, the witch dismissed the confused child and turned away.

"And Dorothy," said the witch with her back to the child. Later, Dorothy would notice that this was the first time she'd called the girl by her first name.

"You can't come back. Ever."

And she didn't. Never again did Dorothy return to the land of Oz.


End file.
